Bring on the Challenges
by tennisxdork
Summary: Everything's starting to dwindle down from last year, but it seems Sakura has someone to watch out for besides fangirls, her sistertobe. Looks like senior year has more drama to put forward, no matter who is causing it. Usual Pairings. T for LANGUAGE!
1. She Reeks of Dog

**Oh my doo doo monkey. Hellos to all!!! Long to time no type eh? Yah pretty much screwed over my account…not doing much :(. The same old crap nowadays, not much of a surprise. Dx Hmmm so I made it to a sequel…and I've been working around it, I do have my plot and I now have my soundtrack…heck yah. Which reminds me to post the soundtrack for CITA in case people want to know, or didn't catch the artist/song name. :) Happy Freakin' New Year…get drunk on apple cider! -thumbs up- God I fucking love that stuff!!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine…har har har!**

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

" Why the hell is it hot today?" Sakura laid upside down on the single couch chair, fanning herself with a wad of useless fan letters. She grumbled at the sight of the time ticking away oh so slowly. The ticker hit precisely at 5:15 in the morning, way too early to even be awake. Sakura shifted her body weight off towards the side then landing on the warm, fuzzy carpet. Making her way to the endless tiles of the kitchen floor, she pounded her fist on the messenger machine and whipped out an apple from the fridge. _**There are six hundred and fifty-two new messages**_

Sakura made a face. ' _Who the hell would call overnight, don't tell me that bastard's gone international now… 652 my ass_.' Sakura pressed the delete button firmly once, then twice to delete all noted messages. She chomped loudly on her apple as a stress reliever from the countless overload of messages, and calls, majority of them are fangirls imitated the voice of Mikoto. So even went the extra mile and created a crappy voice imitation of Fugaku.

Sakura mumbled irritably in a low voice, "Hello, is my son there… you know the one with the sexy face, amazing eyes, and don't forget to mention that cute butt of his! I bought him a dog!"

Sakura snickered. "Sure…just go do your dog now bitch."

Coincidentally, the phone rang uncontrollable with its obnoxious ongoing ringing. Sakura glared at the damn machine just hoping that person on the other line would go away. She huffed and clasped the phone to her ear.

" Hello you must have the wrong number, if you want to die just unhook the cord. If you want this in Japanese press I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING DAMN," Sakura yelled so loudly, her cheeks grew hot.

A deep voice responded back. " This is―."

" Sorry I don't think I have a membership for the Sasuke's Gay Lovers Unite right now," Sakura inched away from the phone, " and don't fucking call back again!" Sakura slammed the phone on the receiver and knocked the phone straight towards the tiled floors.

The phone rang again.

Sakura pointed at the machine, " Shut the hell up!!"

She frowned at the annoying phone angrily. " Okay you little crappy shit. I will not let you screw my morning up!!"

Sakura placed the phone against her ear, " HELLO." She greeted not at all happy.

" I'm Uchiha Itachi."

A small, but audible voice followed after. " Ita….chi."

Sakura first coughed then went into a blank silence. She blinked and scratched her head, ' _what the hell is that? Kermit the Frog reborn? Well I guess bringing up the membership didn't go as planned_…'

"…Quiet." Itachi's voice kept the same low frequency, " Sasuke should be expecting me…our annual acquaintance."

Sakura tapped the table barely grasping the words due to her sleepiness. " Basically you're coming over to torment his ass?"

Seconds of silence and sounds of lips smacking until he responded back, " Hn, you catch on quite quick."

" Yah well, it's not much of surprise since I live with him and his All-mighty Uchiha-ness everyday," She leaned against the wall, talking back to Itachi.

He replied nonchalantly, " You're the girlfriend I suppose."

Sakura leaned on the counter, " Hm, you catch on quick."

Itachi let out a semi-cough that was close to a hearty laugh, " Sasuke's never fully introduced us, and must he be foolish without telling me about his female influence."

" Eh, I met Mikoto she's a stunning lady, I can tell from looking at Sasuke he got his looks inherited by his mother. Fugaku is a stern, ordered man, but charming at the same time. Sasuke's little snotty attitude shows, however I suppose Uchihas aren't at all bad."

" My otouto seems to be content."

" If you want to put it like that, sure oniisan. Oh and I'm going about a whim here, but you're going to drag along whatever the hell I'm hearing over the phone with you?"

" My fiancée," Itachi cleared his throat.

Sakura shivered, " My condolences you'll have to commit to her nagging when she popping out babies here and there…good luck that mess."

She hung up the phone and slammed it against the machine.

" Well who the wakes up right after getting laid and call your brother's house?"

Having to calm her from that absurd conversation, she rubbed her temples to calm her down, and turned of to the side. The moment she turned around she fell her bouncing of a wall onto the floor surface. That wall just happened to be her now 18 year pain in the ass, or boyfriend. Sakura lifted herself and patted Sasuke in the shoulder, " Thanks for the catch macho man."

Sasuke stood there looking tired than usual he stepped pass her into the kitchen," Hn, you're incentive is to make me breakfast."

Sakura flipped herself back up and grabbed a chair to sit on. She watched him from the countertop and replied back, " Hm I'm not making it you're bastard hinny-ness, shouldn't a grown man make his own damn food?"

Sasuke shuffled through towards the refrigerator in search for food. He muttered in a whisper, " That fall must have had an affect on you."

Sakura threw a piece of wax fruit off the table piece and aimed it straight at him. " You're lucky I'm half-awake! Oh and your handsome brother dropped a hello―twice."

Sasuke snarled at the words handsome and brother. They were just brothers that didn't see eye to eye sometimes, the usual oil and water analogy. Sakura patted his cheek and cooed at him, having a knock out mocking him. Sasuke clocked his eyebrow up and grabbed her wrist in detest.

" I am not the household pet."

" Keke, you're still my number one, even if Itachi's a _**stud**_," Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's broad stomach.

" Make that promising and I won't bug you about our future plans."

Sakura frowned at him, " Ehhh, how about a smooch for your 18 years of that ass-y ego."

" Save it for later, don't want to look bad in front of your bro-in-law." Sasuke patted the top of her untamed pink hair. Sakura scrunched her face and headbutt his toned chest.

" You make it sound so official. Bro-in-law?"

" Hn."

Sakura playfully jumped on his back right after he was heading towards the halls. " Sasuke's grown up now…finally you're starting to make me look like a freakin' hag!!" Sakura patted his hair and started to make little French braids. Sasuke sneered at his girlfriend and dropped her off his back, he then undid the hairstyle Sakura mindlessly tried on him.

He stood beside her with a tired expression, " No disagreement."

Sakura fumed and knocked him from his shins. " Alright you bastard say that again!"

Sasuke groaned, " Mornings are definitely not your best."

A few hours later, as the sun started to arise…

Sakura ended up passed out on the couch again, as Sasuke had predicted early. Itachi was about to arrive in the afternoon, but on occasions he just liked to pop whenever the hell he wants to.

Sasuke squeezed the remote under his palm, almost producing cracks on the side. He relaxed into the leather couch, waiting silently for Itachi's arrival. He poked Sakura to wake her up again, but she is a heavy sleeper.

" Sakura get your ass up, and get dressed."

Sakura breathed in and out rhythmically, cuddling against the pillows. She muttered back at him, " Five minutes….Mom."

" Yeah, I definitely look like a female in your eyes."

She lifted her head with her eyes shut closed and continued mumbling, " What's for breakfast…is Dad fucking laughing again? Gilbert?" She chuckled, then went back to snoring.

Sasuke patience ended; he rolled her off the couch until she blankly fell on the carpet. He leaned down and yelled at her, " Sakura…Itachi's coming and you look like a fucking homeless mess!"

Sakura shouted back at him, " YES, I want the damn sugar on my coffee! Gawd Mom!"

Sasuke went over the kitchen and poured cold water in bowl, plus adding ice cubes to make her extra awake. He stood in front of her sleeping body and slowly poured the contents down, as she squirmed and gurgled out the cold water.

" Asshole!!"

" Wake up bubblegum…you have to meet your handsome bro."

Sakura grabbed the hem of his shirt and rubbed her pink hair over it to dry. " I can't wait," she smiled and pointed to the restroom, " maybe should change…you should too, just some advice."

He growled at her, took off the shirt, and handed to her with an irresistible smirk.

" Your turn to do the laundry this week."

Sakura snatched it away and whipped the shirt in the air, while making her way to the bathroom, " Since it's King Bastard's lovely birthday…I have to do his dirty laundry."

" I like them ironed too," Sasuke mentioned before picking up another shirt from his room.

" Momma's boy…" She muttered in the bathroom.

* * *

A short time after… 

Sakura dressed up in a simple dress top and striped black shorts picking out her teeth with her finger. Sasuke wore regular jeans with a dry shirt, he glared at Sakura's new habit.

" Yes I am normal human being…we all do stupid ass things."

"…"

" Anywho, your bro. has a fiancée, what do you have to say about that?"

" I don't give damn about who my brother dates, marries, fucks, etc."

Sakura snickered loudly, " I can absolutely tell…so how long he's been at it with this mysterious hooker?"

" Oh and off for 6 months, both my otousan and okaasan met them 2 months ago…" He carelessly answered.

" Whoa, she must be good at her job, she was practically whispering his fucking name over the phone," She shook her head away from the thought.

" Itachi's dumbass one nights turned into a 'stay at night' with her, he also got her pregnant, then he decided to settle."

" What a dump, they were probably drunk in the making of a shitty relationship," Sakura watched the clock tick slowly than ever before. Sasuke shrugged, he really didn't give a damn.

" Aa, Otousan and okaasan don't approve…I don't disagree at all."

" Well I can't wait to meet this chick," Sakura scooted closer to Sasuke, " So do you think I'm a shoe in for mother's best?" Sasuke swung a free arm around Sakura's waist.

" Better than mother's bitch."

Sakura laughed against his bare arm, " You're family's a cracktastic bunch," she sighed," I wish I had siblings."

" Hn, you can watch your children have siblings," Sasuke smirked towards her. Sakura jumped on his lap and placed an arm around his neck, " If I'd be married to you I don't know the hell I'm going to do with you."

Sasuke 'hn-ned' and leaned forward for a kiss, Sakura smiled cheesily at him. They're lips met for a meer three seconds when the doorbell sound vibrated throughout the apartment.

" Showtime, put your best game face on." Sakura leeped out of his lap and faced his body. Sasuke slightly frowned, not wanting to deal with Itachi's visit or the fact that he's going to be celebrating it with him also. Sakura looked at his clueless expression, " Yeah that's how it looks like, a half-assed donkey face."

" Hn," He walked towards the door and quickly swung it open to be presented by his older sibling and his dear fiancée.

" Foolish otouto, can't get your ass up to open the door," Itachi sneered, then grinned at him. He walked around him with his woman on his arm, Sasuke fumed and slammed the door shut.

Itachi eyed Sakura and kissed her hand gently, from behind Sasuke tried to his cool. Sakura greeted both then reached Sasuke over, so she didn't feel left behind with the conversation. Smiling sheepishly, Sakura shook hands with the fiancée.

" I'm Miku," she said with a sweet voice. She was a petite woman with a conservative style, she adopted sleek, black, lengthy hair, and set of sepia eyes to match. She looked of the age twenty-three, but the way dressed she looked about twenty.

" Ah well, are you guys legit?" Sakura asked out in the open. Itachi nodded and stole a glare at Sasuke.

" Well looks like my otouto is grown man as of today, no disappointment to what you've done in life," Itachi smirked. Sasuke hid his emotions well and shown no annoyance so far. Itachi could feel this aura about him; some kind of sibling rivalry that doesn't seem end.

"…In fact I've decided to invite your personal friends to nice, small restaurant for your celebration." Itachi handed Sasuke a small evelope with the invitation.

" Hn, thanks," Sasuke tucked it inside his pants. Sakura just kept smiling, not really ready to start up a new conversation. Miku coughed at the long, dead quietness. She smiled then whispered something towards Itachi; she grasped Sakura's wrist after giving her a quick peck. Sakura followed grumpily and stumbled out to the patio outside, with Miku right in front of her.

Sakura grinned and took a chair from the patio, sitting down. Miku sat across from her, not smiling, nor talking, just staring. Soon she went of into an insane chuckle and crossed her arms delicately on the table. Her head bowed slightly so that her bangs shadowed a fraction of her peach complexion.

" I know exactly what you're up to, little brat," she hastily said.

Sakura scoffed, " You act like you know me, I think us becoming sisters-in-laws is going to be a fucking riot."

Miku starting stroking her fingers under her chin, and laughed loudly, " I remember seventeen," she paused, " so naïve and adventurous."

" Adventurous? Wow you must have sleep with every guy you got your hands on. I could imagine what sort of disease you might have in you."

" Ha, what foul thing to say to your oneesan, you should learn some manners, show class and get a fucking clue," Miku pouted at her imaginative reply.

Sakura slouched in her chair and titled her head, " Isn't that what you are? In case I haven't checked, I believe whores like to seduce their man while their talking on the phone, I'm surprised I didn't hear screaming."

Miku dropped her mouth and clicked her tongue, " Don't think you can screw up my chance with Itachi, I got him where I want him."

" Oh so you're a gold digger too, should I be surprise with your goody-to-shoes dress up or are you just in this to impress the Uchihas?" Sakura got up from the table, but pushed back down firmed by Miku. Miku squeezed her shoulder and sneered.

" Listen good, Itachi loves me and I love him, I'm going to an Uchiha no matter what, and a little snotty bitch like you got nothing on me. Maybe I could trade somebody more suitable for my little sister."

Sakura smacked her hand away from her shoulder, " So the mysterious hooker does have some backbone, to bad your shit talking won't be tolerable, you don't look very Uchiha to me."

" Ha, funny pink bitch I am Uchiha status, just look at me. Oh, and just you wait, Sasuke's going to ditch you after I have someone more pretty and respectable chasing after him," Miku stepped her foot down against the ground patio. Sakura

pushed her off shoulder-to-shoulder and strolled past her.

" Heh, I'm not going anywhere princess you might as well just date both of them, just to prove you're a slut," Sakura gave a peace sign and entered the room, leaving a few second gap for Miku to come in. Itachi genuinely smiled at Miku and asked if everything was fine.

" Of course, honey, Sakura and I were getting to know each other pretty nicely," she smiled and stared at Sakura. Sakura put a grinned and rolled her eyes at that.

Itachi and Miku bid goodbyes, then heading out of the apartment. Sasuke punched the wall with his fist. Sakura stopped him from causing any severe damage to the wall.

" I take it this reunion was crap."

" Aa," Sasuke grabbed a chilled bottle of water from the fridge.

Sakura ruffled her hair in bundles, " All I have to say is Itachi's crazy to be marrying that bitch."

Sasuke sighed, " Hn, it's nothing new, his last ex-girlfriend was an alcoholic."

" Wow, well looks like we have a fucking shindig to take care of…"

" Don't remind me."

* * *

Evening time… 

Sakura and Sasuke got nicely dressed and suited to the restaurant event, all in casual black, Sasuke with his usual dress shirt and pants, and Sakura with plain cocktail dress. Sakura went arm-in-arm with her man to the entrance were they met all the others, even surprisingly teachers. Everyone cheered for they're arrival and Naruto whistled loudly at them, " Sasuke-teme's grown now!!!"

" Shut up dobe!!!" Sasuke pointed and him and smirked, Sakura pulled him towards the large table, where they sat near Fugaku and Mikoto. Sasuke greeted his father with a bow and slightly hugged his mother. Sakura did the same and smiled friendly at them.

Mikoto announced a toast to the table, " Everyone, I would like to purpose a toast to my youngest son, and his seventeen birthday, to good luck and good health. Cheers." Everyone cheered in unison and continued to chatter among each other.

" I guess this wasn't what a family dinner would be imagined huh?" Sakura purposed. Mikoto waved her hands in air and giggle.

" Nonsense, we're happy so long as it's not quiet than our usual dinners. With such grown men around the table, I can't enjoy a decent conversation without having three similar answers."

Sasuke nodded and dined on what was served, a light side salad with a crab cake of to the side. Sakura induled on the food, and everyone seemed to have a lovely time. Mikoto brought out her camera and immediately started talking pictures of Sasuke every second, literally. Fugaku stopped her from getting carried on further and in came Itachi and Miku.

They seated right across from Sasuke and Sakura, greeting Fugaku and Mikoto before taking their seats.

" Lovely to see you otousan," Itachi nodded and recived a grunt, " and okaasan you look stunning today."

" Arigato Itachi, you look well dressed for your brother's gathering," Mikoto slightly pinched his cheek and resumed eating.

Itachi smirked, " Anything to do with family."

"Hn," Sasuke chomped on his crab cake, while glaring at him. Sakura repeated this too, looking at Miku unpleasantly. Sakura broke away her staring and excuse herself politely to go sit with the others, Fugaku and Mikoto gladly allowed her. Sasuke followed along too, trying not to stand stay any longer at that end of the table.

Sakura hugged all her friends and comfortably gave hand shakes to all the guys expect Naruto. They stayed, chatted, laughed, and enjoyed everyone's company. Sakura gathered Ino, Tenten and Hinata to talk about a short performance and left the table to set up with the restaurant manager. In a few moments later, they arrived on stage grabbing the attention of the crowd.

Sakura held the mic in her hands and waited for the people to settle, " Hello Japan! Well tonight's a special night and we got a spicy birthday man to sing to, so listen up."

_**Somehow everything's gonna fall  
Right in to place.  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday.**_

_**If only time flew like  
a dove.  
God make it fly.  
Faster than I'm falling in love.  
**_

_**Chorus:  
This time we're not givin up.  
Let's make it last forever.  
Screamin'  
Hallelujah.  
We'll make it last forever.**_

_**Holdin' on to patience wearin' thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end.  
If only time flew like  
a dove.**_

_**We could watch it fly.  
And just keep lookin' up.**_

_**Chorus**_

_**And we've got time  
On our hands.  
And we've got  
Got nothing but time on our hands.  
Got nothing but  
Got nothing but  
Got nothing but time on our hands.**_

_**Chorus**_

Sakura clapped to the girls and winked towards Sasuke. She jumped of the stage that was set up and scrambled back to her seat.

" Like that tune?"

" Better than my whole day," Sasuke leaned forward a gave her a peck lips. Sakura tugged on his sleeve and put it around her shoulder, leading him outside.

" C'mon seventeen year old I had a surprise for you!" Sakura dragged him out to the parking lot and pointed to a junky looking moped. Sasuke rose an eyebrow, " Thanks." Sasuke look at the atroceious mobile and just hugged his girlfriend.

" Honestly do you like a piece of shit?" Sakura snorted and kicked it off to the side, " Don't worry I won't ruin your man-ego like that with a measly moped."

Sakura brought him around the corner, and his saw a nice, sweet ride. She pulled him closer to the motorcycle.

" You like?" She patted the leather interior and pointed to the side of the onyx colored bike, " I even got your name on it in case someone decides to jack it."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and smirked just looking at the nice dark details. Sakura kissed his cheek, " Happy Birthday King Bastard…and to many more crazy-ass ones."

" Hn, no to the reunions..."

* * *

First chapter of …BOTC sha-bang. I'm doing something different in the end credits then just typing so I call this my funny/favorite recap…basically commenting on random crap. Or just my spiffy way of inserting author notes in parentheses….enjoy your cup of crap…I mean commentary. 

Itachi makes his debut, and he is taken. Bummer. xD  
Miku supposedly nice and sincere, but in the end she's a loserslut. :/  
Sakura was going to slap that mofo, but I didn't do that….damn.  
Hmm…so I think I'm going to have to change the apartment to a condo or something, my cracky mind created an upstairs apartment with a pool in the back….har har. XP  
Uchiha Bros. Hmm what can I say…they are pretty sexy. -.-;  
The song **Paramore – Hallelujah **(man they got famous from MTV…not cool).  
My intro chapters are boring...gahlee!

Done.  
Thanks for reading ff users or non ff users….stalkers, I mean really pwnful people who have/deserve an account and write creative things unlike me. -.o See yah! 2008 whoot!

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	2. So It Begins

**Fishcakes man! Uhh hello tharr. :D Coming back to a familiar place, that I missed so damn much. Geez, California weather is bipolar…cold in the morning, blasting hot all day…aghh. Despite extreme weather update hah, time for updating this story. DUDES SORRY! It sucks to wait I know…Grr attack. :K So I'm here, and the world hasn't come to an end because geez I hadn't hit old age yet .. I wish I could sent some sweets or something to everyone who have been checking up on my profile and whatnots. :)THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!! You guys are pretty RAD. Holler!**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto…har har hmm I'm just waiting 'til Sasuke gets his ass owned by Sakura. YESS!**

**I don't own Kodak either. xP**

**edit: HEY YOU YEAH YOU! THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY SICKENING GRAMMAR! YESSS. [x  
**

**Mini RECAP: It was Sasuke's birthday, everyone got meet his delicious (uhhh respectable) bro. Itachi and Miku…she's interesting…ehh. I hate in-laws too.**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

_Enter the predictable scenery of high school…were freshmen are frantically running around in their oversized backpacks and sophomores cheering because they are no longer hated. The upperclass looked cool with their chilled attitudes and hatred for being in high school in the first place._

The window of the back seat fogged up as Sakura breathed against it, her entire face plastered on it. She watched kids walking and heard cars honking and whiz pass by like there was no damn speed limit.

"Dude mornings can suck it," she muttered as she rested her arms on the car door.

Ino turned around the passenger seat and frowned at her boredom. " Shut up forehead…Hinata's driving, she doesn't need distractions."

"Yah, yah…look who's talking," she kicked her feet against the back of Ino's seat. Ino jumped forward, almost colliding with the dashboard.

"Hey you cherry bas-turd!" Ino lifted the incliner and flung her arms over each side of the leatherhead rest, attempting to strangle Sakura. Sakura dodged her stupid act and nuzzled the top part of her blond locks. Ino retreated and groaned.

Tenten rolled down the window for some air, " Talk about distractions, losers." She settled her chin on the tip of her palm, staring at the motion of the trees.

"Whatever, we gotta have some fun…c'mon first day of school…" Sakura gave her a thumbs down.

"BORING!" Ino chimed in almost falling off the back of the chair. Hinata glared at the ruckus and slammed on the brakes hard at a red light. The quadruple nudged at the sight of Hinata's harsh braking skills.

Hinata's lips curled into a small smile, while looking at everyone's panicked expression. " Whoops," she said half-heartedly. Sakura and Tenten were pressed against the backs of the leatherhead rests and Ino almost collide against dashboard, her hair flicking around like crazy.

Sakura brushed her pink hair from her eyes and pushed back from the leather interior. The interior left a nasty print on both Tenten and Sakura's cheeks.

"Hinata you have some balls—figuratively speaking," Sakura chucked and gripped the seatbelt off her right.

"Because of this, I'll have to wear a seatbelt every time…. Hinata drives," she nodded and pointed to Ino who grumbled, " Put your damn seatbelt on pork rinds, I don't want you to break anything in the car that Hinata might have to pay for!"

Ino briskly brought the seatbelt around her waist and clicked it on.

She uttered a growling noise and slumped on the seat.

"You're all dead to me."

* * *

Being ever so persistent with her driving, Hinata signaled a left, hesitantly waiting for cars to pass by. The three girls in the back watched almost impatient as the car stirred forward with every waking minute. There was a slight chance of lucky Hinata had to pass, but decided to jerk the car against her better judgement.

She patted Hinata on her wobbly shoulders, " Kidding, so where in the hell are we heading off to??" She looked across the campus remembering the wild fangirls googling over the guys in their mere flannel boxers, by far the best moment of their bets.

" We have homeroom together in…Art?" Tenten glanced at the posted schedules on the office bulletins. Sakura scanned through some of her courses: Calculus, Physics AP, English, and Band, of course. Hell, band would be the only class guaranteed a pass; the rest she'd figured her chicken tutor will school her on.

" Grrawr, I'm going to get pooped with homework, that sucks…" Sakura whined, thinking about the potential dark circles she'll have under her eyelids. Hinata and the others shook her head in agreement.

"I have everything AP except Calculus and English," Hinata grimaced, disliking both subjects for certain reasons.

Ino uttered a chocking noise from behind, " Eww essays."

Tenten looked at the designated room numbers for her classes.

"Ditto, who would take English AP along with other accelerated classes? That's just suicide."

A shadowed figure came sneakily behind Tenten and grasped her shoulders. Tenten almost went into black belt mode, but relaxed seeing who 'the jerk' really was.

"…Only over-achievers do that Ten…ten." He linked his arms around her neck, tilting against her lean neck. She felt his smirk rise even more, an annoying little habit he does to try to make her feel even more uncomfortable, and not to mention pissed her off.

Tenten kept a straight face, holding him arms, swaying gracefully side to side with him. " You're lucky you're a peculiar face, or I would have decked your ass on the pavement right now."

Neji firmly kissed her temple, "Still the generous Tenten I know. Scary, but controllable. "

"Ha, HA," she answered feebly, " well lucky for me I only have two core classes to share with you!"

Neji scanned thoroughly his assigned courses.

"Wrong, you're terrible at math, I have you for three…"

"Damnit, you better not be looking at my chest again you closet pervert," she twitched before him, watching his thins lips carve into steady grin. Sakura watched those two go at it again, same story, different location…both of them were stalemate in any couple's perspective. Tenten molded him from a reluctant, insensitive guy to a guy with a corrupted mine and crazy unspeakable _urges_. Whereas Neji knew his intention to make her squirm was just pure enjoyment.

"Hey lovebirds, you guys can get your love boat sailing in the janitor's closet direction later," Sakura interrupt while standing next to her oh so special sergeant or master/king bastard. Tenten tore her attention from her boyfriend and glared menacingly at Sakura.

"Just. Keep. Walking," Tenten pointed to the set direction of the Art class.

* * *

Their surroundings were acquainted with easels with crusted vibrant colors on the edges of the wood, sketching utensils, paintbrushes, and intricate paintings from previous years on the wall. Everyone took a seat wherever currently available and waiting for incoming students to fill the room.

Their new teacher, who ironically is in touch, and is currently associated with the masked perverted sensei (Kakashi Hatake), which translated to: really _acquainted_ with him. She drew a flashy grin enough rival Naruto's; she sported black, sleek combat boots and thin-wired fishnets.

" Hey students, glad to see some usual faces. I hope no one got caught doing anything illegal," Her eyes creased into miniature smiles and yawned openly after that.

"Honest to Kami though, physical Education was not even decent, especially with the stupid Ninja Turtle Gai making up stupid stretching drills. Trust me kids don't trust a stretch named 'Spiral Frog on Pond Water'." She opened a manila folder with a short assignment and lazily passed out to every individual.

" As some of you might recognized my face, hair, or having a dango in my left hand," She paused, "…Just don't mess with me and I won't mess with 'cha! Comprende?"

A mix of unsure faces and sleepy baggy-eyed seniors nodded to her introduction. She snorted at the droopy faces of the seniors, " So you're assignment for today will be—"

"HELLO JAPAN!," said a loud-mouthed brunette and her foolish friends. Anko snarled at the disruption and ordered them to sit. Sakura glanced over at the Clonettes and went wide-eyed, then facing toward Tenten, Ino and Hinata if they took notice too. Nancy gave a credulous smile and looked at her way, or supposedly her boyfriend's direction.

' _Just great, just fucking great_,' Sakura thought trying to nudge even more closer into the arms of Sasuke. Nancy pouted from afar and stood up to address them.

"Honey can you move you're big ass head, you're blocking my view from…the _Uchiha_," she signed, placing her hand exaggeratedly on her heart.

Sakura jumped off from the stools and pushed her away. " Why don't you take my advice and go back to whatever the hell you came from…ohh and where's that again?"

" HOOD'LUM LAND!" chimed the three friends sitting around Sakura. Nancy fluffed her hair and stomped back to her stool, offended and outraged.

Anko scratched the chalkboard with her nails, producing a loud irritating screech that echoed the room. " Damn, be quiet will ya? ….As I was saying for the assignment, you will work in partners, and draw or paint what you believe that represents that person. And I will be willingly choose your partners…"

She pointed an out-stretched finger at Sakura and then unfortunately she pointed towards the **enemy**. Sakura slumped in her seat, exhaling a scream.

"Since you and Betty Bop ov'r here like to yap, you guys make a fantastic pairing," Anko kicked up her black boots on the furnished desk with stacks of paper. Sakura made a whiney sound and distasteful face.

'_Screw my life_!' Sakura's thoughts rang in her mind. She gave a crude sneer and swapped seat with one of the Clone hoes, looking the opposite direction, making a choking remark.

* * *

Anko narrowed down all potential partner choices and unfortunately Hinata went into the mix of pairing up with the stupid, petty girls.

Hinata nearly choked on her own spit, hearing Anko call own her name and then associating it with Kate, the brown-haired Naruto stealer. Kate grinned mischievously at Hinata, tucked her fingers over another, and placed her chin on them. Hinata adverted her gaze, covering her jacket right behind her mauve eyes.

_' Please let the time go faster…hum.'_

Ino and Tenten were the lucky ones to get assigned to each other, or else they would have been the ones chewing the bimbo's heads out. Sakura rolled her eyes all the way back, wishing butthole Nancy would keep her fake lips chalked with massive make-up stapled, good. Apparently cussing her out every damn second wouldn't gain her anything, but a big fat detention slip from Mitarashi-sensei.

Sakura lazily grabbed a tin of black, blue, and green paint and settled it down next to their workstation. She carelessly threw a mix of different dry paintbrushes on the easel.

" Let's just get this over with Nancy bitch," Sakura eyed her dully as ever. Nancy flashed her teeth and swiped the blue paint from the table, dominantly.

Nancy stirred a brush in the can and stared wondrously at the blank piece of art paper. " Hm, you stupid pink tranny," she apathetically looked sakura disgustedly up and down, then firmly pressed the brush on the paper. The vibrant blue paint dripped before Nancy drew her strokes, forming five overly larged, girly-print letters; she ended with a sharp underline under the lettering….

* * *

Hinata narrowed her eyes every time Kate took an icy glance and mindlessly painted a crappy looking duck with fangs and a black devil's stack next to the wing. Kate drew a fat sumo wrestler with the diaper slash in purple. Kate cracked an evil smile and flipped the picture to Hinata her progress.

"Resembles you," she glanced at her artwork, "doesn't it?"

Hinata hid her face and growled angrily. "Draw something else," she demanded carefully.

"No. Why don't you make your scaredy-ass try to?" Kiku countered, tossing the picture aside. Hinata made now instant move and kicked the easel roughly at her. Kate blocked the easel with her foot and kicked it off her right.

"Wow, that's the best a sensitive chick do," Kate gritted her teeth, "Stop playing nice, Naruto-kun doesn't like pretenders."

"Shut up!" Hinata lowly commanded, "I am nice, more than you can ever be."

Kate glared, but instantly stopped to snarl once Naruto galloped across the room to check on Hinata. He enveloped his tanned arms around her waist and grinned, stealing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hinata-chan! I miss Ramen…we should take another vacation Neh?" Naruto's eyes gleamed, as he smothered the petite girl in her arms. Hinata pressed a solid hand towards his face and smiled. Kate sneered at the couple, she thought of countless ways to split them up, mainly by force and playing with their emotion techniques. She grinned inwardly.

'_Naruto you will be mine_!' She laughed evilly in her mind, not quite pay attention that Naruto and Hinata went to chat elsewhere. ' _Damn_!'

* * *

Sakura burned her eyes through those bolded words and lost her temper. Nancy flickered the paintbrush; arrogantly proud by how she made the pink tramp curl in irritation.

"B-I-T-C-H. I think it exactly represents who you are inside and out," She squealed in excitement.

Sakura had a vice grip on the green tin and angrily threw the painting utensils, on the side, spattering the table with a hideous slime green color.

"Guess what Nancy-fucking-hoe," she spat out her mouth, " Disney wants to hire you for a temporary costume character…"

She titled the can at a precise angle and let the contents descend from the tin to Nancy's think dark brunette hair. Nancy hollered a shriek loudly, grabbing the attention from around the room. Scattered laughter was heard and funny jokes were cracked up from a couple of guys.

"YOU, NO GOOD WANABEE! UHH!" She shrilled her voice and grunted looking at the mess that dripped from her nose onto the crusty floorboard.

Sakura pushed up her sleeves and poked her green head, " Can you gain 80 pounds by two weeks Shrek needs a replacement A-SAP."

Sakura enjoyed looking at the slimy, unattractive green paint dripping profusely down Nancy's hair. Nancy made a low guttering noise and pummeled Sakura down on to the floorboard, attempting to strangle her neck.

"Get the hell off me!" Sakura grunted in attempts to thrash her head around, getting completely flung with green substance. Sasuke pulled her away from Nancy, and before anything bad could possibly happen, he held her arms back, just so she wouldn't do anything she'll regret.

She flailed around, kicking her legs with glowering eyes straight at the so-called Sasuke clinger. Sasuke kept her pretty stable in his arms, but damn was she ready to do some rounds on that American chick. Sakura shook her green-stained pink locks away from her angry face and tried her best to squirm away from her boyfriend's hold.

"Stop, now…..let….me go. Bastard," Sakura emphasized her words at Sasuke. Nancy grabbed a small tin of paint and threw against the struggling teen. Nancy laughed heartily as Sakura continued her fits.

Sasuke pressed his lips closely to her earlobe whispering sternly at her,  
"Sakura… she's just trying to provoke you more."

Sakura didn't bother looking at him, " Shut up."

Sakura grabbed his arms hastily to release herself and didn't think for second before dashing toward that imbecile. Sasuke's long limbs captured her once again. Sasuke whispered at her one more…this time more playfully than serious.

" …I'm starting to like this game," Sasuke rose a brow at her while her features stayed riled.

Sakura elbowed his gut lightly and faced towards him. " Damnit, Sasuke."

Nancy watched in bemusement and hounded a laugh, " Aww c'mon Sasuke-kun, honey, let her go. I want to see how your little angel ended up in a mental institution."

Sakura clenched her jaw tightly.

"Fucker," she muttered.

The proceeding bell signaled and Nancy gathered her belongings graciously with her green-ness and all, then winked towards Sasuke and Sakura's direction.

"I have all year sweetie…just don't get too comfortable, okay?" With that she stalked off the art room.

Anko rose from her seat and noticed a smearing of green on her floorboard.

"What in the world-?" Anko reached for the phone and dialed numbers to call in the janitor, " Hey jannitey, we need a clean-up apparently kids these days are so fascinated with fake barf colors."

"Haruno…do me a favor and tell my wafflecakes to give Nancy a nice donkey referral," Anko smacked her gum in her mouth before continuing, " You're lucky prince charming over here saved yah."

Sakura nodded and trotted off to class," …Lucky one I am."

* * *

Your Cup of Joy! Cup of Joe! Cup of Insanity? Nahh.  
**Cup of Commentary**?! Yah that one.

-Sorry….it's Bo-ring…ZzZz.  
-I need to put more NaruHina. T-T  
-Wafflecakes...Kakashi. Spiffy, and I was hungry again. T-T  
-I have the schedules yes, next chapter yes. :D  
-Slow chapter…the plot is not coming for a while, it's just instantaneous rivalry/pranks against: guys vs. chicks, and chicks vs. hoes. _High school_.  
-Ummm trying my best to jump into plot, without clutter up stupid crap scenes. ahahah uhhh.  
-¡Gracias! You've read two chapters…of more to come? I don't have the exact number of chaps. left, sorry 'bout that.  
-uhh it was past my one-year FFN mark…gee celebrates now. o.o  
-I'm old dang_!  
-SPAM BELINDA TO GREATNESS!! :)  
-Thanks for the PM kattylin :D_

_**THANKS FOR READING!!**_

DAMNNN HOMIE THIS IS WAY OLDDDD.

* * *

**Oh and I have a quick question: Any suggestions for other teachers you guys would like to see...? **

**tennisxdork **

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	3. Invoke More Lies

**Hey there lovely looking readers!! :) -wipes forehead-…  
Gee, how great I am…NOT. D: In other news, it's my 22 MONTH ANNIVERSARY WITH FFN…SINCE 22207. T_T' 2222222222. Whoot. DUDE TOTALLY FAIL IT'S 2222222223 DAY. nooo oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's no mine, pftt are you kidding me!?  
Feedback:  
**_123PIKACHU_**: ahaha may considering…I hope that won't be considered M Rated just for sex ed…XD Jiraiya would teach than for sure.**

**It's 2222222 DAY!  
A DEDICATION TO **_SOPHIE_** AKA xXSasukeSakuraXx. (:**

**The schedules are different… there's an all guys and girls period so guys can be guys and girls could be girls. Every one has a total of five periods…****  
FFN is making me go insane...ughhh biatch.****  
**it's under botc schedules: http://j. tenniswreck. googlepages. com/ home **  
**

**Hmm suggestions for English Teacher….or do you guys still want Professor Hatake?  
I could add addition classes for the morning, but most likely these teens will have jobs. :d  
Please, Thank yous, and Bagels! :***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Her emerald eyes pierced through that black faux hair of that priss. Surely enough the green paint didn't infuse Nancy's brain with toxic smells, and soon enough she came back for second period looking harmless as ever. Sakura gagged in-between her lame compliments that illuminated Sasuke along with her fucking annoying shrilled laughter. She was a pain in the ass and to the ears.

Nancy twiddled her locks round and round her finger annoyingly eyeing the young Uchiha, "Oh Sasuke-kun, has anyone told you like so much sexier than your brother?"

"Hn," he reluctantly drawled out. Sasuke scanned the room for a better sitting, since apparently getting rid of fangirls is pretty much impossible in a small amount of space. In a sight movement of his direction every girl in the room inched closer if even possible; some even tripled up a single desk bulging their hands to touch his fairly spiked hair.

Acting quick, Sakura smoothly shifted to the back wall, leaving all corruption behind, or maybe just saving her ears for once seemed like a reasonable idea to her. She watched in mediocre as these ridiculous girls try to grab his attention, drooling and whining, and more drooling. Ack, have some backbone and whip the nasty ass drool off!

'_Well fuck my life, I have a bitch going after my throat and tons of little dizties trying to throw themselves on the Sasuke yacht. Does life have to be this sweet?' _ She felt a gag reflex coming on; she sometimes does not comprehend with goes through these idiots' minds.

She dug out through her bag in search of her cellphone and flipped it open. The screen blared bright white as a message alert popped up.

**(1) NEW MESSAGE.**

She opened up the message and read the contents:

Confirmed reports have been concluded that Uchiha Sasuke (17), child of Uchiha Fugaku (47) and Uchiha Mikoto (38) is issued to an arranged marriage coming early next year…

-Unknown Sender.

Sakura closed the message browser angrily and buried her head in her hoodie. She had enough of scams and ruthless gossip, but the surnames were honestly correct with no typos and Sasuke's age was right on spot too…

' _How can someone get his parent's age right? Not a lot of people exclusively know their ages since they live their lives away from paparazzi…_' Sakura seemed fazed by this text message and it certainly bugged her to the highest lows.

'_Marriage_…' she carefully thought it out… ' _what a _fucking_ joke_?!'

She felt someone perched over her shoulder looking at the cellphone device.

"Hn texting. You never seem to stop from breaking every regulation in the school's handbook," he smirked talking the seat to her left.

Sakura slammed the cellphone off and threw it in her bag. Sasuke rub her back in small circles, trying to get her attention. Sakura urged off to the right, leaning against the bulletin boards.

"Something's bothering you pinky," Sasuke looked strangely at his bundled up girlfriend.

Sakura sighed bitterly and tilted her head towards the bare wall. "Yeah well it's just another year in hell."

Yet another period where she had to fend off vicious designer girls with absurdly short short skirts…that apparently she thinks to be illegal, plus if girls with short skits want to end up being sexually assaulted– to hell with the dress code!

Before getting too out-of-hand with her violent thoughts, Mr. Sarutobi paced along the isle of cluttered desks to his podium up in front. He cleared his throat loud enough to grab everyone's attention.

"Welcome to Anatomy, hopefully you all had a fairly well summer, and enjoyed most of you're free time acting whatever it is you teenagers do,"he paused, then scanned the room to make certain that everyone was paying attention. "As seniors this year, I expect you students to do the best of your capabilities and…"

He stopped looking off his left to see one of his students independently choosing to take the day off to stare blindly elsewhere… "Haruno!"He bellowed.

She muttered a 'hmm' towards him.

"I prefer if you don't get too comfortable and end up sleeping in my class, seeing how it's your senior year– and coming from one of my brighter students I hope to see your success grow during the course of the year. I'm quite positive that the Uchiha will not disappoint me." Asuma-sensei nodded in acknowledgement.

Sakura could feel him smirk proudly. Every single time, if it was a flattering comment of his looks, performance, or excellence, his smooth lips would curve in that exact way that made her want to twitch. A scoff would come out from her mouth, as she would roll her eyes

"Stop smirking chicken boy," she held her chin in her palm, staring blankly at his lips.

Sasuke reached over to her hood and tugged on it forcefully, to completely cover her eyes and a fraction of her thin nose. He chuckled as he watched her smack his arm with her little hands.

"Now, you won't be _daunted_ by my striking smirk," he twiddled with a strand of her pink her and watched her get even more irritated.

Sakura reeled out of her desk and ruffled (or attacked) her hands in his suave dark locks, causing him to unstably fall backwards like an idiot. She laughed as soon as Asuma-sensei bowed his head at their nonsense, and then effortlessly wrote up two detentions, both for 'Disruption in Class'.

A frown was present on Sasuke face while Sakura prodded him on the chest for being a sore loser.

He tapped a finger against Sakura's forehead, "There goes my perfect record genius…"

"Ha! I'm trying to make a goddamn record, besides you wouldn't stop smirking at me…"she sang the last part in fairly shrilly voice.

"If it gets you that excited, maybe I should do it every second of every minute." He gave her a short kiss on the neck, smirking on her skin.

Sakura blew a raspberry in his face and brushed herself off of him, while he wiped the saliva off his displeasing face.

Sasuke gathered his things before shaking his head at the worthless detention slip. "Morning or after school."

She flashed a grin at him. "Morning, that way I could see the irritated look on your face."

He raised a nod, "Nobody pays attention with morning duty detention, that way I have more quality time to punish you for a faulty detention."

Her finger poked his bicep just to push him off the edge a little more than usual.

"Looks like we both have tricks up our sleeves, huh?"

Sakura headed out the back entrance so it wouldn't be much of hassle to go through crowds of incompetent fangirls who bounce and scream in a pitchy sound.

A peculiar face crossed her way and lightly grasped Sakura's arm to nudge her backwards. Sakura scowled in reaction and noticed Nancy obviously texting and giggling.

She looked up from her phone with risen crayola colored eyebrows.

"What, brat?!"

Sakura crossed her arms and quirked her lips into a small smile, "Oh, nothing…I'm just surprised that the cops didn't lock you up for prostitution."

She clapped her palms together like some petty like cheerleader and leaned forward just enough so that Sakura could visibly see the make-up caked on her face.

"Look, no need to be frightened you mindless, psychotic BITCH, no one cares about your relationship with Sasuke-kun because once I have him wrapped around my fingers…it's bye bye pink runt and hello princess," Nancy's eyes glinted with mischief while she laughed in amusement. Sakura didn't settle down one bit.

"Hah, a stuck up stank like you need to know when to stay out of people's business…besides you're no threat to anyone here, especially **me** honey."

Nancy flickered her locks of brunette hair around and when around to the other exit door.

A low chuckled escaped her ruby lips, "We'll see Haruno…your man is going to be all mine."

* * *

The simplest assignment was never too challenging for the so-called 200+ IQ student that sat lazily across from a student who never took the moment to read out of the text. Their priorities were not at all unusual (seeing that they must tolerate it everyday) and pretty self-explanatory. In fact just by noticing how Shikamaru's head is cowered between his arms and Ino's urgency to apply, then reapply her make-up during class, easily create the aspects of what they are: a little materialistic and a little lazy.

See, the object of the psychology assignment was to read the minds of the partner sitting across from them and write down a close prediction of their indicated thought as well as describing the individual. Unfortunately both of them are very preoccupied with such…important things such as sleeping and checking if the eyeliner does not smudge harshly. They aren't very focused and not well with time management.

Ino tossed her make up compact away and poked Shikamaru to awake him. He stirred a bit in his cubical desk and tried to swat away Ino's hand from irritating him. She giggled harmoniously in his ear and tugged his thick, kept hair in order to get his attention.

He looked up from sleep, looking a bit distraught, "Ino, what it is that important that you must stir me up from my nap?"

She pointed to the paper in hand that listed the following instructions from a few minutes ago when Hayate-sensei urged them to work. Tch, simple work that Ino cannot even attempt to write down a few lines of worthy-_lies_-but-can-_pass_-as-the-truth; that shouldn't be difficult seeing that Ino obliviously knows how to "borrow answers".

Shikamaru shrugged and slouched into the chair, "Ino, it's not hard to spell my name next to yours if that's what you are asking."

Ino smacked his arm softly, in effort not to cause a scene during class. Ino tapped the pencil on his arm and smiled gleefully; after she scribbled something fast, that could have translated into some cryptic alien message on the paper. Shikamaru glanced at the handwriting, and read out the first line she wrote down.

"Nara Shikamaru's life is plain and boring, he takes time to reflect on white clouds and continues to remember every three numbers in pi." He read aloud in deadpan voice.

Shikamaru dully looked at the sentence Ino scribbled and erased the written sentence that his partner brilliantly constructed. Ino shrugged away with a look and tapped her pencil to her temple. He could sense that she was trying to think of a better sentence than what was creatively jotted down previously.

Ino's expression brighten as she wrote down on the smudged paper again. Shikamaru hoped it was at least decent.

"Nara Shikamaru is a bright scholar who does excellent in studies, though he is often side-tracked and sleeps due to the homework he is given and loves cloud-gazing. His mind is complex and sometimes what he thinks doesn't completely affect what he's doing present time."

Shikamaru's eyebrows creased upwards in amazement. "My girlfriend can complete two, full sentences without the help of myself."

Ino handed the pencil to him and quirked her lips.

"Now it's your turn and make me sound not like a total blonde, yeah?" Ino saw Shikamaru's serious composure as he took up the same amount of time as she did when writing the first of his description.

"Done." Shikamaru nodded and turned the paper to her desk.

"Yamanka Ino relies on her good looks and appearance…" Ino began to dislike the sentence already, "however, she is capable of finishing her work with endless effort. Ino's mind isn't always based on make-up or unrealistic items; she is outspoken when she speaks what on her mind and enjoys a good shopping spree."

Ino inhaled shortly and smiled genuinely at her boyfriend, before kissing his temple.

"Such an Einstein…you get bonus points Pineapple-kun!" she spoke with an ecstatic tone.

"Ahh…what would that mean? More naps under the shady trees in the park?" his voice had an added interest.

Ino shook head, "No silly, _shopping_…DUH!"

Shikamaru automatically reached for the eraser.

* * *

A gradually sigh escaped the tomboy's lips and she saw Naruto prodded at the overly flushed Hinata. She glanced over at her at the Hyuuga, his face is full with concentration and seriousness. Tenten just pouted out her lip.

'_Neji doesn't be silly with me, why doesn't Neji like to show some foolish affection around me?_' she continued to zone out as her face constricted with curiosity.

Her head collided with her folded arms in exasperation.

"Tenten," Neji lightly pressed his a firm hand to her elbow.

Tenten shot her head up from his touch and looked quizzically at her boyfriend's expression. He face was more relaxed, eyebrows didn't crease, nor did his bright narrow.

Neji removed his hand and in hushed voice he spoke to her, "Is there a problem, you seemed…out of place."

She bit her bit and shook her head.

"Not necessarily, it's nothing really…nothing important. I promise," she rambled.

"Are you positive, you seem depresseddisappointed," Neji responded.

Tenten's chestnut eyes followed towards the happy couple and instinctively Neji took notice. He didn't quite understand at first, Neji thought Naruto chuckles could have caused Tenten to be distracted. Of course Tenten had to roll her eyes at him because he was so analytical.

"Why can't we be like that…?" She spoke softly to herself.

"…because you're hardly ticklish and will kick my ass for poking you in the stomach," Neji grasped her hand from below the desk and gently stroked her fingers.

She put a smile on her face, and using her free hand to tickle his side. He immediately jerked and softly swatted her hand. Neji's eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were pressed to a thin line.

"You never said you weren't ticklish," Tenten snickered and pinched his cheek.

Neji frowned, "I didn't intend for you to discover my flaws."

"Aww, I never wanted to inflate some of your superior-ness. Don't worry, I'm always forgiven right?" Her eyebrows rose as she playfully nudged him.

"Hn, I believe since you are my girlfriend…" Neji bitterly stated, "you have some advantages."

She resisted the urge to totally ruffle his stallion-like mane. Seriously, he just being generous just so he won't be tickled further on.

Tenten covered her out bursting laugher, "The prodigy is getting soft."

He cool demeanor didn't faze her a bit.

"Tch, only for attractive females."

"That better be singular, not plural," Tenten shot him a glare.

Neji flicked her forehead with his index finger and smirked, "An attractive female that has a lot of bark."

Tenten smiled to herself, and held tighter to his hand.

* * *

She wedged herself in between the less crowded areas where students didn't clump into huge groups. The sounds of the phone keys beeped as her fingers swiftly pressed along the pad.

"Hello?"

"I owe you big time. How did you figure this information out?" she peeked through the wall to make sure no one was watching.

The voice over the phone chuckled before answering, "You know me, I have my resources…"

The caller smirked,"…Hm, it's seems you're useful for at least something."

"We're on the same page after all."

…conversation ended.

* * *

(1) the seats are in pairs, not individually separate.

**CUP of COMMENTS!**

**- WHA IT'S ALMOST 2009?**  
- I spelled Shikamaru Nara with an 'N' not 'H'….don't piss me off about it.  
- hahha so I'm occupied with a person…and he's ticklish too. Heheh.  
- shittt I don't take senior classes like calculus AP or anatomy…  
- yesh it's different huh? It's like sophisticated delinquency.

- OPTION: DO SUGGESTIONS? ;)

_**THANKS FOR READING. GOODBYE!**_

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**

**tennisxdork…this is irreplaceable fools. **


End file.
